Desprecio
by Pava-Flower
Summary: Eso es lo único que Minamisawa ha podido ver siempre en los ojos de su padre. Solo desprecio y siempre ha soñado con ver algo de cariño.
1. Chapter 1

_Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, pertenece a los tiranos de Level-5._

_Oh dios, es tan ooc todo, lo siento...Bueno, a ver necesito explicar un par de cosillas._

_Esto es de algún modo un modo para excusar al pobre Minamisawa, cuando se fue del equipo mi cerebro ya comenzó a inventarle una excusa, problemas familiares._

_Encajan con __él ¿Verdad__? Un padre que nunca lo reconoce, una dulce madre fallecida y un hermano perfecto en Europa al que nunca ha conocido. A mis ojos le pega mucho._

_Bueno, la familia está totalmente inventada._

_Ryonosuke significa Sobresaliente, algo que destaca, creo que le pega a un hombre exigente._

_Daisuke significa también sobresaliente o perfecto._

_Y Yuzuki significa Tierna, dulce y Luna._

_Gracias por comenzar a leer._

-.-.-

Minamisawa Ryonosuke fue sin duda el único hombre capaz de enamorar a Sasaki Yuzuki, una muchacha muy común dulce y terca, a la que le costó más de un quebradero de cabeza conseguir que este la correspondiera.

Al casarse Yuzuki adoptó el apellido de este y tuvo que mudarse a la ciudad, totalmente enamorados vivieron tres largos años felices.

A pesar de que Ryonosuke estaba obsesionado con su trabajo y la perfección, la mujer consiguió distraerlo un poco, especialmente cuando llegó la noticia del embarazo.

El nacimiento de Daisuke, tan perfecto como su padre pudo desear... Pero ante el paso de los años se volvió incluso más perfeccionista que Ryonosuke, decidió mudarse a la ''perfecta'' Inglaterra a continuar sus estudios.

Tras veintitrés años de matrimonio, al fin, volvieron a resultar bendecidos con un embarazo.

Pero, Yuzuki se había vuelto débil al irse a vivir a la ciudad con su marido, ella siempre fue una chica de pueblo, la ciudad la enfermó... Ella era una maravillosa flor y ahora, Ryonosuke, solo podía observar como esta se marchitaba.

Cuando la ingresaron en el hospital, la presión comenzó a poder con él. Sin poder evitarlo comenzó a culpar a ese niño que crecía en el vientre de su maravillosa esposa.

...

Aquel que nueve meses después nació llevándose a su vez la vida de su madre, sin quererlo, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

Ryonosuke quiso ponerle de nombre a aquel maldito mocoso un nombre Hetaresawa, pero su mujer insistió fuertemente en que a su siguiente le pusieran un nombre bonito, algo valiente o noble.

Así que decidió ponerle Atsushi, guerrero noble, pero siempre pronunció aquel nombre con despreció.

Mientras que Daisuke, su maravilloso hijo se interesó por la música la poesía y otros... Aquel chico que encima de haberse llevado a su esposa resultó que conforme crecía cada vez tenía más rasgos cercanos a ella, recordándosela cada día, obligándole sin querer a odiarlo más. ENCIMA de todo eso, ese mocoso se veía interesado por el fútbol, una moda pasajera, moderna y ridícula.

Así que, Atsushi, siendo el menor sin ni siquiera haber conocido a su hermano nunca, se vio cargado del rencor de su padre, de un desprecio que nunca pudo entender y de comparaciones con todo el mundo, haciéndole parecer un maldito monstruo.

_Así comienza una historia de pequeños y muy tristes recuerdos del antiguo jugador del Raimon._

_-._

_Ole, sé que cotillearas esto con o sin cuenta de FF, así que te lo dedico, que sé que te gustan mis dramas familiares de Minamisawa._

_Y a las demás, gracias por leer en serio. _

_¿Reviews?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Este segundo capitulo, se lo quiero dedicar pues a otra de mis frecuentes~ Lenita va por ti._

_Son distintos One-shot de distintos momentos del pasado de Minamisawa._

_-.-_

First Friends:

Atsushi había salido con el ama de llaves a comprar.

Iba cogido de la mano de la buena mujer y cargando una de las bolsas, orgulloso de su hazaña, pero pensativo.

-**Oi...Señora Nana**-dijo el pequeño de apenas ocho añitos mientras soltaba la mano de la señora, que volteó al ser llamada.

- **¿Qué pasa, señorito? ¿Le pesa la bolsa?- **la mujer se agachó para tomar la bolsa.

-**No es eso, Nana. Es que... me pregunto... ¿Papá quiere mucho a mi hermano o me odia a mí? **- Atsushi, como buen Minamisawa, a pesar de ser tan pequeño, no dejaba que se le escapara nada, y el desprecio de su padre, le resultaba evidente.

- **...** -la señora forzó como mejor pudo una sonrisa, tan falsa que el pequeño desvió la mirada por un segundo, ligeramente abrumado por esa sonrisa. Luego, ella señaló a un parque- **Señorito ¿Qué le parecería jugar con esos niños de ahí mientras yo llevo la compra a casa?**

- **Bueno... **-asintió yendo al parque, una vez que la mayor dejó de mirarle se sento en un banco, mirando a los otros chicos.

_''No sé como Nana espera que haga amigos..._

_No se me da bien hablar en público._

_...Pero al menos Nana ha dicho que papá no me odia''_

El pelivioleta sonrió ante aquel pensamiento.

Aunque su sonrisa se esfumó de pronto, cuando unos chicos le señalaron y rieron de pronto.

Agachó la cabeza y miró al suelo, tendría que esperar un rato para volver a casa, o Nana sabría que no había hecho amigos. Como siempre...

Cuando de pronto.

- **¿Sois idiotas o que os pasa? **- un chico de piel bastante morena, ojos afilados y pelo plateado con un ojo tapado por el flequillo se acercó al banco, por su estatura Atsushi pensó que tendría cinco o seis años como mucho- **¡No os riais de él, porque ahora, él es mi mejor amigo! -**tras eso sonrió tendiendole la mano al pelivioleta- **¡Me llamo Kurama Norihito! ¡Quiero ser tu amigo!**

Aquello encrespó los pelos del otro, que muy sonrojado asintió.

-** ¡M·mucho gusto, m-me llamo Minamisawa Atsushi! **-le cogió la mano. Era... su primer amigo.

- **¿Quieres jugar al fúbol, Minamisawa?**- siguió sonriendo el aparentemente menor de los dos.

- **¿Fútbol...? Uhm... ¿Ese deporte que se ha vuelto tan popular?-**el pelivioleta enarcó la ceja soltandole poco a poco la mano, aún con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- **¿¡EEEEH? ¿No has jugado nunca? ¡Ya verás que divertido!- **Kurama le agarró la mano de nuevo, echando a correr, dejando a los que antes se rieron de Minamisawa solos y aburridos.

Cuando Kurama frenó al fin, estaban en un descampado, algo más lejos de casa, aunque poco le importaba a Atsushi, era la primera vez que se relacionaba con alguien de fuera de la mansión.

- **¡Ah! Primero te presento al resto. **-Señaló a un pequeño grupo de chicos que estaba también en el descampado- **Este es Paquito y este Sangoku... Somos cuatro contandote. Así que para que los equipos sean iguales deben de ser de... **

-**Dos**-interrumpió el pelivioleta.

-**Bueno, antes de jugar mejor nos presentamos**- dijo el más alto de los presentes, Sangoku, creía haberle dicho Kurama- **¿Tú quién eres?**

**-Minamisawa...Atsushi. Mucho gusto- **le tendió la mano.

- **¡Vaya, otro amigo! ¡Genial!** - sonrió cogiendosela.

_''¿Otro amigo?''_

El pelivioleta sonrió de nuevo, le hacía tan feliz aquello.

Se dividieron, a un lado del descampado, Sangoku de portero, de una porteria delimitada por latas, y Minamisawa con él, de delantero. Al otro Paquito de portero y Kurama de delantero.

El partido pareció transcurrir sin más sorpresas, Minamisawa aprendía rápido.

Tanto que hasta marcó un gol a Paquito.

Esto emberrincho terriblement al susodicho.

- **¡No quiero que juegue más! ¡No me gusta!** - Se cruzó de brazos.

Kurama gruñó.

- **Pues jugaremos sin tí **-Soltó cruzandose de brazos también.

- **Hey, chicos ... **- Sangoku trataba de calmar el ambiente.

Minamisawa los miraba... Todo por su culpa.

- **Pues jugareis sin balón. **-bufó Paquito y lanzó lejos el balón a la ventana de la casa que estaba junto al descampado.

Sonó el cristal romperse y Paquito salió corriendo.

- **Está bien chicos, iré yo a disculparme, soy el mayor **- suspiró Sangoku.

- **¡No! Voy a ir y le voy a decir que ha sido culpa de Pa... **- Kurama se interrumpió viendo a Minamisawa tocar ya la puerta- **¡Espera!**

**- No importa-** sonrió **- Soy vuestro nuevo amigo, mejor que si le cae el puro a alguien sea a mí.**

El dueño de la casa abrió la puerta y comenzó a echarle un buen escarmiento al chico.

Kurama y Sangoku se acercaron y dijeron que ellos también tenían culpa, el señor les echó la bronca a los tres a continuación.

Minamisawa nunca había tenido amigos y no esperaba que los primeros fueran tan valientes.

Pero de pronto.

-** ¡ATSUSHI!- **aquella voz hizo que al pequeño pelivioleta un escalofrío le recorriera el cuerpo, era su padre-** ¡Le dije a Nana que no te sacara! ¡Que solo te meterías en problemas! **- Ryonosuke lo agarró del brazo y tiró de él-** ¡Vamos, hijo desagradecido!**

**-¡Pero señor! ¡Ha sido nuestra cul· ...- **Kurama enmudeció sin poder decir nada ante la mirada que el padre de su nuevo amigo acababa de echarle.

...

Y ahora Atsushi lloraba en su cuarto, no solo había perdido a sus primeros amigos, también su padre se había enfadado mucho... No quería ni cenar con él.

De pronto un avión de papel atravesó la ventana. El pelivioleta lo miró, dudando si mirarlo...

Lo desplegó leyendo lo que tenía escrito.

Primero unas firmas ''Kurama'' mal escrito y ''Sangoku'' con una caligrafía, bueno, aceptable.

**'' Idiota-sawa, mañana espero que puedas salir de nuevo. Y si no te esperaremos pasado y si no al otro. Siempre en el descampado'' **ponía con una terrible caligrafía, probablemente era de Kurama.

Más abajo continuaba.

**''Nos gustaría volver a jugar contigo, y sentimos mucho lo que ha pasado con tu padre. Pero seguimos considerandonos tus amigos, aunque sentimos no haber hecho nada.'' **Ese trozo debía de ser de Sangoku.

Aquello le hizó sonreir un poco.

Esos fueron...sus primeros amigos.

-.-

_¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que bonito y que no os haya hecho sufrir._

_Lo de los amigos... es que todo mejora aunque sea un poco con ellos._


	3. Chapter 3

Hall Sab is quien os ha echado de menos? s , s , yo. Siento haber estado desaparecida tanto tiempo. Espero que os guste este nuevo capitulo.

Las primeras clases en la secundaria Raimon.

Minamisawa agarr la mochila y se mir al espejo.  
-Va~ya, este uniforme me queda mucho mejor de lo que pensaba- ri un poco mir ndose, a decir verdad estaba nervioso. Pero l, era un Minamisawa, no pod a mostrar sus inseguridades.  
Adem s si ten a cualquier problema en el instituto le obligar an a irse de Raimon a otro. Y no estaba dispuesto a volver a perder a sus amigos.  
Sali de su habitaci n y observ a Nana preparando el desayuno.  
- Oh, Se orito Atsushi disculpeme! Mis hijos me apagaron el despertador y se me hizo tarde-suspir la se ora algo despeinada.  
El chico se le acerc mirando el reloj.  
-Est bien, Nana, mientras mi padre no se entere...-Minamisawa sonri , tomando galantemente un mech n de la se ora y se lo coloc tras la oreja.  
Despu s se le alej y se despidi .  
-Hoy no desayuno, nos vemos cuando vuelva de clase. Adios-sali por la puerta tan feliz.  
''El se orito se ha convertido en todo un galante caballero.  
Seguro que es super popular en clase'' pens Nana, orgullosa.

El chico caminaba tranquilamente, a veces su sonrisa orgullosa se ensanchaba cuando las chicas miraban su uniforme lo se alaban y soltaban una risita tonta comentando acerca de lo mono que era.  
- Ya est s tonteando? Poco tardas-cierta voz conocida son tras l.  
- Ah! Sangoku!-sonri a n m s girandose- Era cierto que ven as a Raimon.  
-Ah -el nombrado le tendi la mano sonriendo ampliamente- Y ahora no tendremos que escondernos para jugar al f tbol juntos.

Ambos sonrieron, y poco despu s llegaron a la secundaria.

-Hm, es impresionante, est claro que es... la sede del f tbol-el peligranate se flipe el pelo sonriente- Ahora solo debemos buscar a alguien para que...  
-O oi- un chico de pelo negro, piel bronceada y peinado hacia arriba/como un Saiyan/ se les acerc , probablemente tan perdido como ellos- Tambi n venis al club de f tbol? Minamisawa sonri , d ndole la espalda.  
As que fue Sangoku el que respondi .  
-S , precisamente estamos buscando a alguien que nos guie Quieres venir con nosotros?-  
Minamisawa puso mala cara, sin girarse para presentarse al nuevo chico, quien lo conociera sab a que no era un ni o mimado, ni mucho menos. Pero hab a algo respecto a lo que si se hab a vuelto, ciertamente celoso, sus amigos. Despu s de tanto tiempo le costaba confiar en nuevos chicos y que Sangoku invitara a aquel tipo como si tal cosa.  
- De ver s puedo ir? Muchas gracias! Espero que nos escojan a todos!-el nuevo sonri , tendiendo la mano hacia Sangoku- Me llamo Kurumada Gouichi, encantado.  
-Yo soy Sangoku Taichi-sonri este tomandole la mano- y el que te da la espalda es Minamisawa Atsushi, no se lo tomes en cuenta... Es algo cerrado.  
-Ah, encantado Minamisawa.  
Minamisawa solo asinti y murmur algo parecido a un ''igualmente''.  
Tras la ceremonia de presentaci n y un rato dando vueltas por los pasillos, encontraron finalmente a Haruna Otonashi, la profesora y encargada del club, que los gui hasta las pruebas.  
Los tres quedaron bastante impresionados, muchos de los que hab a del a o anterior ya ten an Hissatsus geniales.  
- Siguiente!  
Era el turno de Sangoku, que trag con dificultad.  
-T puedes-susurr Minamisawa.  
Kurumada le di un golpe en la espalda.  
-Suerte.  
-S , gracias, a los dos.  
Mientras este realizaba la prueba Kurumada intent acercarse al otro chico.  
-Oye... Sois amigos desde hace mucho?  
-S , mucho.-respondi con sequedad.  
-...Qu suerte.  
-S .  
No sali como el moreno esperaba.  
Al menos a Sangoku fue bien, fren cinco de seis.  
- Siguiente!  
Esta vez le tocaba a Minamisawa.  
-Oye, suerte- Kurumada forz una sonrisa.  
-No la necesito-sonri - guardatela para t .  
-Perdonale-fue la respuesta de Sangoku por la actitud de su amigo, y mientras Minamisawa hac a la prueba le explic lo ocurrido con Paquito a os atras.  
El siguiente y ltimo fue Kurumada.  
- Sabes? Creo que ha perdido todos sus amigos al pasar... Seguro que ahora Kurama est como l... Sin amigos-Sangoku suspir llevandose las manos a la nuca-Espero que entre al equipo y que a Kurama le vaya bien.  
-...Tsk- Minamisawa comenzaba a sentirse terriblemente culpable-Quiz s me haya pasado con l...  
Los resultados fueron justo despu s. Los tres estaban dentro.  
Minamisawa se acerc a Kurumada.  
-Felicidades...-tom aire dejando de lado su orgullo- Tengo unas ganas terribles de jugar contigo, eres bueno y... No necesitabas la suerte... As que... Lo...Lo siento.  
Ese ser a un principio de un buen a o hasta que...  
El entrenador Kudou los convoc .  
-Chicos, el Fifth sector intenta controlar el f tbol... Por vuestro bien, el pr ximo partido debeis perderlo dos a cero... - Nunca hemos perdido!- Kurumada perdi los nervios.  
-Porque nunca os lo han pedido...  
-No pensamos perder-Minamisawa se cruz de brazos.  
Kudou sonri un poco, pero era una sonrisa triste, sab a que la buena voluntad de aquellos chicos se ir a a pique.

Tras salir del entrenamiento, por el camino a casa los chicos iban hablando.  
-Llevamos casi un a o aqui... Y nunca he dejado que nos marquen un gol, ahora no voy a dejar que nos marquen dos! -Sangoku... Tienes raz n! Ni dejar que se acercan la porter a Y cada vez que consiga el bal n pasar a Minamisawa -Y ganaremos-complet este, sonriendo mientras le a un libro sin dejar de caminar.  
-Ah, Minamisawa alg n d a te matar s con eso- le dijo Kurumada - Leyendo? Que t no lo hagas no significa que sea mortal...-brome - Est s buscando pelea?-se irrit , bromeando, los tres rieron, separandose para irse cada uno a casa.

-Atsushi Podemos hablar?  
El chico solt la mochila, tragando con dificultad. Su padre lo requer a? Mal asunto.  
-Voy, padre-se quit tambi n el uniforme para estar ''Presentable'' ante su padre, cuando lleg la cena ya estaba en la mesa y sorprendentemente su padre se hab a sentado peligrosamente cerca de donde Minamisawa se sentaba.  
-Venga, sientate-orden .  
El de los ojos melosos obedeci , cada vez m s nervioso.  
-El V sector ha contactado conmigo -Ah... Qu dicen?  
-Eres muy buen jugador.  
Por un segundo, solo por un segundo Minamisawa pens que su padre estaba orgulloso y sinti una gran felicidad, un segundo hasta que su padre sigui hablando.  
-Por eso, en el partido de ma ana debes quedarte al margen.  
-Pero padre, el equipo me necesita...  
-Precisamente por eso, y han decidido que debeis perder. Por eso, estate quieto ma ana... O no volver s a jugar- luego, el mayor se levant - yo ya he cenado, que aproveche, hijo-y se fue, dejando al chico con una d ficil decisi n.

Y lo consult con la almohada.  
El d a de la partida fue a n m s duro.  
Mientras sus amigos se esforzaban l se estaba quiero, fastidiando al equipo, aunque para ''alivio de penas'' no fue el nico. El resultado estuvo claro, una vez que estaba en el vestuario, sin atreverse a hablar con nadie Kurumada di un pu etado peligrosamente cerca de su cara, golpeando al aire.  
- Por qu no tiraste a porter a? POR QU TIRASTE HACIA EL PORTERO? Entend a que fallaras una vez intentandolo, pero tengo claro que... Lo has hecho a proposito!  
Sangoku tambi n parec a molesto con l, pero no dijo nada.  
-Lo siento chicos... Yo... No pod a luchar contra...  
- Contra qu ! dijimos que luchariamos y t ... t nos has fallado, a todos. Kurumada se fue. Sangoku esper a quedarse a solas para hablar con su amigo.  
- Por qu te uniste al equipo?  
-Para jugar al f tbol...  
-Y entonces Por qu no has jugado?  
-...Yo... Sabes como es mi padre... El V sector ha contactado con l... Si juego... -Entiendo... El V sector... tambi n habl conmigo... Si frenaba alg n gol despedir an a mi madre...  
- Tampoco jugaste?  
-S ... Pero como Kurumada s lo hizo no se notaba tanto... Creo que a l no lo han amenazado... As que... Tendremos que hablar con l.

Aquello no hizo falta, al d a siguiente el moreno se disculp . El V sector jugaba sucio... Ya pod an despedirse del f tbol.

Siento mucho haber estado tan desaparecida! Os he echado de menos pero ya sabeis, estudios.  
Bueno, quer a que entendierais un poco que cada miembro tiene sus propios motivos para obedecer al V sector.  
Y hombre si alguno se revela... Pues como que uno solo no puede ganar el partido.  
...Y s adoro a estos tres, amo a dos de ellos, el otro para Olena, que fue tu cumplea os y a n te debo ciertos shots.  
Bueno que espero que os guste! Gracias por leer! 


End file.
